Pokemon X and Y: Legends of Kalos
by Lochstar1
Summary: A new champion has been crowned and a new legend is ready to be forged, watch as he travels across the region of Kalos and forges his own legend. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon. Rated K for light humor and Pokemon battles. Rating may change.


**A/N: My first attempt at a Pokemon Fanfic, so be sure to review if you liked it, if you didn't leave some constructive feedback ;)**

**...**

"And that concludes our story on the recently crowned Champion Alex. Tune in next week for our exclusive interview with Claire of the Johto Region."

The voice blared through a bedroom in disarray. Books and magazines lay across the floor with articles of clothing strewn between and around them. The Official Pokemon League merchandise could be seen everywhere and a few Pokemon toys could also be seen.

"W-what?" A bewildered boy asked turning around in his bed his eyes half closed and his body still essentially asleep.

"Great, I forgot to turn the TV off." He grumbled upon realizing what had happened.

With a groan he managed to sit up and look around, his room didn't look any different to the day before so he shrugged. It was his 13th birthday and he'd been expecting well, something. Maybe a card slipped under a door, a conspicuously positioned box decorated with colorful paper. Nothing large, just something to show they remembered.

Maybe he was just too old for that now?

Sighing he managed to force himself out of bed before rubbing his eyes and walking over towards where the television was positioned and fumbling around for the remote. He eventually found it after moving aside a few Poke Station 3 remotes and his Grand Theft Kanto 5 game case before turning the television off right in the middle of a bright and bubbly add for Luminose City, like it needed any more promotion.

Eventually the boy managed to get out of his room, still dressed in tracksuit pants and a loose t-shirt expecting the smell of hot food. There was none. Sighing for the umpteenth time since he woke up the newly christened teen walked down the hallway hands on his pockets.

When he arrived he saw his mother drinking coffee from her mug and reading a copy of the Kalos Times. His father was conspicuously absent.

"Where's Dad?" The boy asked offhandedly as he walked into the kitchen and opened the pantry, searching for a box of cereal.

"He had to leave early for work honey." The woman said in an almost absent minded tone before taking a sip of her coffee.

"You know that Wulfric expects the best from his trainers." She explained as she took another sip of her coffee before setting it down and turning the page on her newspaper, searching for articles worth reading.

Pouring the milk into his cereal the boy took a seat at his normal spot on the table before gradually eating spoonfuls of his cornflakes. Eventually he noticed a relatively uninspiring envelope on the table just near him. Thinking nothing of it he continued to eat.

Until he noticed it had his name on it.

He reached over and picked it up, receiving no reaction from his mother, before reading it again to make sure he'd gotten it right. The text was cursive and slightly difficult to read but it definitely stated that it was for him and from...Proffesor Sycamore.

A feeling of excitement would begin to rise in his stomach and he turned it over to see that it had already been opened. Reaching in he pulled it out and his eyes began to devour the text and after he finished it he re-read it. Twice.

Soon he put it down on the table turned to his mother who had by now put down the paper and was smiling broadly at him.

"So, what do you think Skylar?" She asked him.

Skylar felt his mouth go dry and looked down at the table. Suddenly he managed to blurt out a "YES!" Before he went silent again. His parents hadn't forgotten his birthday, they'd remembered all too well and they'd given him the best possible present.

He was going on a Pokemon journey.

...

"So, you're ready then?" Skylar's mother asked as she leant against the doorframe, one hand in her pocket and the other holding a backpack that she'd helped Skylar pack.

"Yep." Skylar responded as he picked up his Holo-Caster from among a great deal of other technological devices in his room. He was going to miss quite a lot of it, but the promise of adventure that a Pokemon Journey gave was too great.

"We'll then, you probably won't be needing this then." His mother said as she held up his wallet which contained a great deal of money as well as the card he planned to use to purchase everything he needed.

The savings had been a combined effort between him and his parents as they donated a small amount of money to his cause. He had in fact been saving for quite a few years to go on this journey and as such he'd amassed quite an amount of money.

"Uh yeah, I guess I'm not so ready then..." Skylar said his face a deep shade of scarlet as he took the wallet from his mother who was smiling not unkindly at him.

"I know you'll be fine, you've wanted this for years." She said before kissing him on the forehead.

"You're right." Skylar agreed, taking comfort at the words of his mother.

"Of course I am. Now, go on then, make me and your father proud." She told her son before giving him a friendly shove to send him out.

"I-I will." He managed to say before he walked quickly to prevent himself from tearing up, he'd wanted this for so long and it was finally happening. He could hardly believe it himself!

...

Skylar felt incredibly free as he took his first step outside, he could finally do anything he wanted to! He could go anywhere, do anything. It was so liberating. Smiling he adjusted his backpack. It was a black bag that wasn't really anything special, his outfit was similar.

He wore a blue t-shirt with a picture of a Tyranitar crossing his arms and glaring towards whoever looked at the shirt on top of the caption, Bad Dino. On top of that he wore a black zip up hoodie which wasn't done up and revealed his shirt. A cap with a color swapped Pokeball was what covered his head. His jeans were denim and hardly anything inspiring and his shoes were just blue converse's.

But now wasn't the time to be examining appearance's, his journey was about to begin. He was a both to head out on his ultimate journey. Looking up at the sky Skylar (no pun intended) prepared to take the first step of his journey which would no doubt lead to many great adventures...

"HEY!" A feminine voice yelled, startling him and causing him to trip and fall over. He was off to a smashing start indeed!

Getting himself up and dusting himself down Skylar noticed a small girl with light brown hair dashing around the corner at a breakneck pace. She was dressed in a pair of daisy dukes and a pink t-shirt and she managed to slide to a stop just near him. She was resting her hands on her knees and breathing heavily.

"I should really get some roller skates..." She murmured to herself causing Skylar to look at her quizzically.

"Um, can I help you?" He asked after about ten seconds.

"Oh yeah!" The girl said after looking up and clapping her hands together.

"Professor Sycamore sent me to give you your first Pokemon!" She said before winking at him and reaching into her bag to get out the object which would no doubt contain the Pokeballs. Skylar felt his mouth go dry again and a feeling of anticipation rise up in his body, it was nearly time!

"Umm." The girl muttered distracting him from his stupor. She looked worried.

"I know I had them when I came to Vaniville town..." She murmured to herself before looking up at Skylar sheepishly.

"Well, you see the thing is...I uh lost them?" She said tentatively causing Skylar's mouth to drop open.

He was speechless, everything he'd prepared for, he'd waited for, he'd worked for, was gone. Just because some girl had forgotten to bring the Pokeballs.

"The Professor's gonna kill me." She said to herself as she looked in her bag once more.

Meanwhile Skylar was amazed, the Proffesor?! She should have been more worried about him!

"Wait, I passed somebody on the way, he was just a kid though..." She contemplated before turning to him.

"We'll, what do you say, want to come with me to find this kid?" She asked him shortly afterwards.

Skylar didn't even need to think. He was NOT going to give up his journey because of some inconsiderate kid! He probably already had Pokemon of his own and was just too lazy to catch any more!

"Let's go." Skylar said before properly taking a step and heading out of his front yard along with the girl who had already forgotten about the fact that she'd only recently been worried about have lost the Pokeballs and was now almost skipping along happily.

She reminded Skylar of a Poca-cola classic. Bubbly and sweet.

He HATED Classic.

...

Meanwhile Skylar's mother looked out of the window with a grin on her face. She knew her son wouldn't like the girl all that much. He was an individual who didn't like people who were too optimistic or energetic. He himself wasn't an overly serious person but he was a dry wit who viewed people with too much energy as stupid.

Of course he could tell they were going to mix like oil and water just from the way she'd dressed.

She sighed and walked away from the window while trying to decide what she would do, she was tempted to add some more to her novel but decided against it. Her muse had left her quite recently and she needed time to recuperate.

She decided to just watch some television and relax. But as she did so she couldn't help but ponder about the similarities between her husband and her son.

They both had similar personas and they were both dedicated to what they did. They expected the best of themselves but were oddly passionate towards others.

Leaning back in the chair she turned on the television which was showing advertisements about Sleeping Stoutlands. Leaning back she picked up the comic next to her that Skylar had just finished reading. It was titled, "Pokemon Hard Mode." And she smiled.

It was that Nuzlocke fandom that people had gone nuts for. It was about a trainer who lived by a specific set of rules involving Pokemon "dying" after fainting and various other things, it was crude and certainly not for kids but she had to admit she'd always been curious about it.

Now nobody was around to question her.

Smiling to herself she flipped to the first page, the protagonist Ruby had just warped into an unfamiliar room...

...

Skylar was not happy with the pink girl. The two of them had been running and he was starting to puff slightly and grow red in the face. All because she was too busily skipping around oblivious to some kid who managed to steal the very thing she was trying to deliver!

She was, actually, oblivious to it and was running around looking. Like he was going to be hiding in a bush. Ridiculous!

Suddenly a figure leapt out screaming before tackling him to the ground.

Maybe not so ridiculous.

Struggling wildly Skylar managed to push the boy off. He was dressed in a striped orange and white shirt and blue shorts. But that wasn't what caught his attention, the container with the three Pokeballs in it was clipped to his belt.

Suddenly making a grab for it the boy would realize what Sylwr was trying to do and try to get away but the teen had managed to get a grip on the container. It was surprisingly fragile and broke thanks to the two opposing forces.

The three Pokeballs bounced to various sides. Both boys made a grab for one while the other rolled away towards the girl in pink who calmly picked it up.

By this point however the boy was glaring at Skylar. Even though HE stole the Pokeballs and nearly stopped HIM from going on HIS journey. Expanding the Pokeball the other boy smirked viciously at him.

"I'll battle you for that Pokeball right there." He stated cockily before staring at him.

"Why not?" Skylar asked wondering what reason either of them would have to give over the Pokemon, but wanting to teach him a lesson. He too expanded his Pokeball.

"Alright, let's do this!" They yelled in unison as they released their Pokemon.


End file.
